Crowns or Love
by RainbowFez
Summary: It is many years after the battle with Malificent. Two boys with familiar looks and open hearts find love in eachother even if fate dictates another path. It is a choice between an entire kingdom and true love. Next Generation


This is a prequel to a story I HOPE to write. With school and needing to update my other fanfiction I don't know if I'll be able to. I know I wanted something along the story line written so I made this. No one else has made anything like it to my knowledge. I hope you like it. Review please so I know if I should even bother with the full story.

* * *

The sky twinkled with thousands of tiny stars. Out here there were no lights from streets and buildings. You could see the entire universe. It truly was beautiful. "I love it out here. It's beautiful" A voice sighed.

The purple haired boy turned his head from the sky to look at the boy sitting cross-legged next to him. Mark smiled at the wide eyed boy. "Not as beautiful as you." He whispered. The second boy looked down at his feet blushing a deep red.

"I'm really not that beautiful" the soft voice replied. They both frowned.

"Evan." The purple boy sighed, lifting Evan's chin with a finger. "Stop saying that. You're perfect. You're sweet, kind, smart and yes beautiful. I just wished you could see that.

"Mark stop" Evan whispered. "I know you're trying to help but look at me. I'm pale, lanky and nerdy. I have glasses and my hair is horrible. I'm not like you. I'll never have your sparkling green eyes or your perfect features. Even your hair refuses to fall out of place." Evan turned away.

"Evan do you want to know what I see?" Mark asked. Evan stood up, walking away. He kept his back to the amazing boy behind him. Instead he leaned against a pillar and stared into the lake, sparkling with the reflection of the starry sky. When you see it like this there was no doubt it was enchanted. Everything here was perfect. The blanket they sat on and the dinner they had. IT was the perfect date. Everything was perfect, everything but him.

Mark stood up and followed his date. Evan could feel the presence behind him, less than a foot from his back. The green eyed boy wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him in close. The stood there for some time, Mark leaning his forehead against Evans neck, holding his back to his chest.

"When I look at you" Mark continued. "I see shining blue diamonds behind cute glasses. I see soft brown hair with the tiniest blue highlights that you wouldn't see unless you were inches away. You're fair, unblemished skin is soft, even when you work so hard your hands don't become callused and hard." Mark took Evan's hand in his own. When you speak you have the mind of a scholar. You're smart and devious and pure. There is no darkness in your heart. All you want to do is help others because you believe everyone deserves a happy life." Mark paused before continuing. "Everyone but you. You won't see what I see. You think you don't deserve the love I have for you. But I need you to listen. If anything, I'm the one not worthy of your love. I'm selfish and care more about myself than others."

"That's not true" the green eyes boy whispered, turning in his boyfriend's arms. "You're just as kind and wonderful. You're not selfish." Mark ignored the tears dripping down the taller one's face. When they were this close Mark had to look to Evan's three extra inches.

"But I am selfish" Mark said with a sad smile.

"Tell me why you're selfish." Evan commanded. "Name one thing that you've done that's selfish." He frowned down, his tears forgotten.

"I choose you" Mark smiled.

"What?" Evan asked, shaking his head.

"I choose you" Mark repeated. "I don't care about the rest of Auradon. I don't care about the thrown. When the time comes I won't become king, because becoming king means I have to get married and have children. I choose you." Mark looked at Evan with sad and yet happy eyes.

"You'd give up the thrown for me?" Evan asked, truly not believing.

"I might be a prince but you're more important than all of this land, all of this world!" Mark said, placing a hand on Evan's cheek. "Believe me."

Evan shook his head before pulling out of the other's grasp. "No" Evan whispered, turning away again. He glanced over his shoulder at his true love's expression. He looked sad but not surprised. "I need to go." Evan didn't look back again as he ran from the enchanted lake.

Mark sighed. "I love you Evan. You're willing to give up your happiness for the kingdom. But I won't let you. I love you and no one else. Follow your heart… like me." His whispered words didn't reach any ears. It drifted softly into the night, sinking into the grass and grown, floating down the clear water.

Mark picked up his things and began down the path. His wish was left to live forever in this place of love. His last steps took him away from the glowing lake that shined outward with a hundred glowing white stones.

Their parents fell in love here and so did he. But he didn't look back and didn't see how his wish effected the very magic of the lake.

* * *

Ok what did you think? So just to clear things if you couldnt tell, this is a scene with Prince Mark who is the son of Mal and Ben and Even who is the son of Evie and Doug. I thought that was pretty clear but maybe it wasnt. **REVIEW**


End file.
